


nhật thực

by gorgonlovebot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author's Favorite, Bản dịch tiếng Việt | Vietnamese Translation, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Missing Scene, Spoilers, scene
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonlovebot/pseuds/gorgonlovebot
Summary: Hinata Shouyou xuất hiện ở buổi thi tuyển vào đội MSBY Black Jackals.Có spoiler cho phần cốt truyện manga hiện tại, cho tới chap 380.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	nhật thực

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eclipse of the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346602) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans). 



> "Việc đầu tiên thì, chúng ta phải đảm bảo một lời chào tử tế đã."

“—Xin lỗi vì làm phiền mọi người ạ,” một giọng nói vang lên từ trước nhà thi đấu. Atsumu nghe tiếng Meian-san chào đáp lại, rồi đến tiếng giày kêu ken két trên sàn nhà gỗ ép.

Anh liếc mắt nhìn chiếc đồng hồ trong phòng kho — lúc này là 10 giờ sáng; buổi thi tuyển một tiếng nữa mới bắt đầu. Dù tên nhóc này là ai, cậu ta hẳn là háo hức lắm. Atsumu hướng sự chú ý của anh trở lại cái tháp dụng cụ thừa mà anh và Bokuto đang cố lôi mấy cái áo tập từ trong đó ra. Vì sao một đội chuyên như Black Jackals lại có một cái phòng kho thảm hoạ như thế này, Atsumu sẽ không bao giờ hiểu. Quản lý của họ có nói gì đó về việc đồ được giao đến tất cả cùng một lúc và chưa có thời gian sắp xếp chỗ đó, bởi vì tất cả những trận đấu giao hữu liên tục của họ, cơ mà _thế đấy._

Họ (tức là Bokuto) lỡ làm sập một phần cái tháp đó và phải mất thêm thêm mười phút dọn lại, nhưng họ vẫn xong việc sớm, với áo tập đã lấy được một cách an toàn.

“Anh mang áo ra đi,” Atsumu nói. “Dây giày em tuột rồi. Khi nào xong em tắt đèn trong này cho.”

“Được rồi, cảm ơn nha ‘Tsumu-’Tsumu!” Bokuto hét lên thay vì nói, rồi nhặt cái thùng lên và đi ra ngoài. Atsumu im lặng thở dài — anh đã học được rằng thà vật đổi sao dời chứ Bokuto sẽ không bao giờ tha cho cái biệt danh đó. Hồi cấp ba đội của Bokuto làm thế nào mà chịu được anh ta vậy? Anh vừa mới buộc được dây giày và bước đến chỗ công tắc đèn khi anh nghe Bokuto la lớn từ phía sân đấu: “ _Nhóc lùn hả?! Khoan, nhóc không còn lùn như trước nữa à!_ ”

Atsumu khựng lại trước cái biệt danh đó, ngay cả khi anh vẫn đưa tay ra tắt đèn kho. _Nhóc lùn_ à? Có phải người quen của Bokuto không? Nhưng mà hầu hết các tuyển thủ giỏi nhất trong lứa họ đều đã ký hợp đồng với đội của họ rồi. Hay là có người chuyển về đây? Hoshiumi bên đội Adlers chăng?

Ngay khoảnh khắc anh bước ra khỏi phòng kho và vào nhà thi đấu, anh đã được chào đón bởi một mái tóc cam đến giật mình. Trong suốt thời gian chơi bóng chuyền của mình, anh mới chỉ gặp một người với mái tóc rực rỡ như thế này thôi. Đã ba năm rồi kể từ ngày anh thấy nó lúc xem giải Liên trường mùa xuân năm 2015, và còn lâu hơn nữa từ khi anh gặp nó ngoài đời thật một năm trước đó.

Hai năm trước anh đã biết tin từ Tobio-kun rằng Hinata Shouyou đã đi sang tận Brazil để chơi bóng chuyền _bãi biển_ , thay vì bất cứ thứ gì khác. Nhưng chắc chắn anh đã không nghe nói gì chuyện Hinata về Nhật, mặc cho rất nhiều lần cậu ta được nhắc đến khi anh nói chuyện với Tobio-kun.

“Chú đây rồi, ‘Tsumu-’Tsumu!” Bokuto hét, và Atsumu sựng lại khi Hinata quay ra. Cậu vẫn nhỏ người (nhưng đã cao hơn trước) và cậu _rám nắng._ Ở cậu cũng có điều gì đó khác biệt nữa —cái cách cậu bước đi, bầu không khí quanh cậu, niềm tự tin bùng nổ trong mắt cậu. Khi họ đấu với nhau hồi cấp ba nó vốn vẫn đã ở đó rồi, cái sự hết mình đầy quả cảm đó, nhưng giờ nó đã được kìm nén xuống, tựa như một con sư tử chuẩn bị vồ mồi. Liệu đây có thật là Hinata Shouyou anh biết hay không?

“Chào Atsumu-san!” Nụ cười của cậu vẫn chói chang như Atsumu hằng nhớ.

“Shouyou-kun,” anh nói, cái tên bật ra trước khi anh có thể suy nghĩ lại. Giờ họ đã trưởng thành cả rồi, anh lại chưa gặp Hinata mấy _năm_ nay nữa. Nhưng gọi Hinata bằng bất cứ cái tên nào khác sẽ còn lạ hơn kia. “Mừng là cậu đến thi vào Jackals thay vì bên Adlers nhỉ.”

Hinata nhăn mặt. “Để cho Kageyama chuyền cho em trở lại à?”

Atsumu không biết nên trả lời câu hỏi đó như thế nào. Chẳng phải đó là một kết luận hiển nhiên sao?

“Nếu bọn em chung đội thì em làm sao mà đấu với nó được,” Hinata nói, như thể đó là câu trả lời cho mọi thứ.

Chà, vậy thì — Atsumu vẫn biết giữa hai thằng này có một sự ganh đua khá điên rồ, nhưng cái này, anh đã không hoàn toàn lường trước. Bằng một cách nào đó, dù cho anh vẫn luôn mong điều ngược lại, anh đã luôn nghĩ hai người đó luôn thuộc về cùng một chỗ. Anh nhún vai, thầm mong mình trông có vẻ thản nhiên. “Thế thì cậu liệu mà qua được thi tuyển đấy nhé.”

Hinata nhe răng cười, sắc bén. “Thế nên em mới đến đây chứ!”

Buổi thi của đội Jackals bao gồm hai trận đấu thật trên sân, và đó là khi Atsumu nhớ ra nhìn Hinata chơi bóng khiến anh ngộp thở như thế nào. Thậm chí không thể gọi cậu là đang _nhảy_ lên nữa, cậu thực sự là đang bay. Tốc độ phản ứng của cậu đi trước mọi người cả dặm và những cú đập của cậu chắc chắn và không hề sợ hãi. Kể cả từ bên này tấm lưới, anh vẫn bị cậu thôi miên hoàn toàn.

“Cái đụ mẹ,” Bokuto nói khi họ hội ý. “Nó giỏi lên _bao nhiêu_.”

“Ừm,” Atsumu nói, mắt vẫn nhìn Hinata. Lát nữa họ sẽ đổi đội hình, trộn lẫn các thành viên trong đội hình chính thức với những người có tiềm năng —

Một bàn tay nặng đặt lên vai anh khiến anh giật mình rơi khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. “Đội trưởng hả?”

“Đi chuyền cho cậu tay đập đó đi,” Meian-san nói, trông có vẻ hứng thú. “Trên mặt em có cái vẻ đó kìa.”

Bị bắt gặp như thế, lại còn là Meian-san nữa, có hơi xấu hổ muốn điên, nhưng tay Atsumu đã ngứa lắm rồi.

“Cậu lộ liễu quá đi,” Omi-kun gắt.

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata nói, vui vẻ nhảy ra chỗ anh khi họ đã công bố đội hình mới. “Em sẽ đập mọi quả bóng anh chuyền cho em!”

“Kế hoạch là thế mà, nhóc lùn,” Atsumu nói, lờ đi cái cách trái tim anh đang lệch nhịp một cách đáng ngờ trong lồng ngực trước cách Hinata nhìn anh — mắt mở to chân thành, và ở dưới đó là một thứ _gì đó_ Atsumu không hoàn toàn hiểu được. Thứ ấy thật vô cùng mãnh liệt; Tobio-kun khi ấy đã chịu được nó như thế nào cơ chứ?

Về căn bản, trận đấu diễn ra khá tốt. Libero đội họ thậm chí còn thực hiện được một cú chuyền nhanh cho Omi-kun, mà thấy vậy Omi-kun thậm chí còn trông hơi hơi sửng sốt. Cái _đó_ thì đúng là kì tích.

Anh chuyền cho mọi tay đập một vài lần, tất cả đều là những cú chuyền căn bản mà họ đập được dễ dàng. Nhưng đến khi họ đang đấu lấy điểm quyết định thì đội hình của họ vỡ ra với một cú đỡ bóng vụng về. Anh không có nhiều thời gian suy nghĩ; các tay chắn lừng lững đứng trước anh, đường tấn công rất hẹp và phần còn lại của cả đội đều nằm ngoài vị trí. Chỉ có Hinata ở đó, và Atsumu có thể _nghe_ thấy cậu: _Chuyền đi, chuyền đi, chuyền tới em đi._

 _Là em muốn đấy nhé,_ anh nghĩ, và đưa bóng tới. Đó là một cú chuyền nhanh; ngoài Osamu ra anh chưa bao giờ chuyền cho ai nhanh đến thế. Chưa có ai từng đập được một cú bóng anh chuyền ở tốc độ này, và kể cả Osamu cũng không thích đập bóng nhanh như thế. Nhưng đây là Hinata, nên —

Anh nín thở, nhìn bóng vạch một đường cong cong trên không khí. Hinata nhảy lên, không phải, mà là _bay lên_ , và đập nó thẳng xuống với một cú vung tay chắc nịch.

Atsumu hụt hơi thậm chí trước cả khi Hinata kịp lao vào đẩy anh ngã xuống sàn nhà, mắt cậu ngời sáng.

“Bóng tới thật luôn! Atsumu-san! Trời ơi, siêu siêu ngầu luôn! Em biết là bóng sẽ tới chỗ em nhưng lúc anh chuyền thì _hoàn hảo_ á! Anh tuyệt thật đấy!”

“Em biết là bóng sẽ tới chỗ em à,” Atsumu chậm rãi nhắc lại trong khi anh phủi người đứng dậy. “Ý cậu là sao?”

Câu hỏi đó của anh được đáp lại bằng một cú nghiêng đầu bối rối. “Thì là em biết anh sẽ đưa nó đến chỗ em mà. Làm gì có chuyện anh sẽ không chuyền tới chứ.”

Vậy là anh đã hiểu ra, hiểu cái ánh mắt của Hinata đó. Đó là _niềm tin_. Thứ niềm tin mù quáng, chắc chắn mà một tay đập dành cho chuyền hai của anh ta. Anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy nó sâu sắc như thế này, cũng chưa bao giờ thấy nó cháy sáng đến thế trong suốt sự nghiệp bóng chuyền mười lăm năm của anh.

“Ha, cậu cũng hay ho lắm nhỉ!” thay vào đó anh nói, một tay đưa ra cho Hinata. “Chưa từng có ai đập được một cú nhanh như thế của anh, nhưng tự dưng anh lại trở thành người ngầu hơn đấy ư?”

Osamu nhìn anh đầy cảnh giác khi anh bước vào cửa tiệm sau giờ tập, vẻ nghi ngờ viết rõ rành rành khắp trên mặt cậu ta, và chào anh bằng một câu, “Anh bị làm sao thế?”

“Đách gì vậy! Một câu _otsukare_ hay là _xin chào_ cho anh mày cũng không được à?”

Anh được đáp lại bằng một cái đảo mắt, mặc dù Osamu cũng ngay lập tức bắt đầu làm cái onigiri cá ngừ mọi khi của Osamu. “Phun mau, có gì hay vậy?”

“Mày dám cả gan nghĩ có chuyện gì xảy ra à,” Atsumu độp lại theo bản năng. “Hôm nay tụi này có thi tuyển vào đội, anh đã kể mày rồi mà.”

“Mọi khi đi dự thi tuyển về mặt anh như khỉ ăn mắm tôm ấy,” Osamu lạnh lùng phán. “Có ai tới thế? Tui cứ nghĩ chả có ai làm cho anh trông như vậy được cơ.”

Trông như thế _nào_ thì Atsumu không hỏi. Osamu không cần được khuyến khích thêm nữa. “Có tay libero này siêu hay làm Omi-kun cười luôn nhá.”

“Hẳn rồiiiiiii, còn ai nữa?”

Osamu _thật sự_ rất phiền.

“Cái cậu chặn giữa lùn lùn của Karasuno.”

Anh hối hận vì đã nói ra điều đó ngay giây phút nụ cười khẩy biết tuốt kia xuất hiện trên mặt Osamu. “À. Cậu ta trở lại rồi hả. Thế cậu ta làm gì rồi, cuối cùng cũng đập bóng của anh à?”

Atsumu không thể ngăn mình khoe khoang một chút. “Anh mày chuyền cho cậu ấy cú chuyền nhanh _đó_ và cậu ta đập được luôn.” Chỉ có đội trưởng và huấn luyện viên được liên quan đến quyết định ai sẽ qua vòng thi loại, nhưng Atsumu có thể cảm thấy chắc chắn từ tận trong xương rằng Hinata sẽ được nhận vào. Chỉ cái suy nghĩ rằng anh có thể làm việc này nhiều lần hơn nữa cũng đủ khiến anh lâng lâng phấn khích.

Vừa đưa chiếc onigiri cho anh, Osamu vừa khịt mũi cười. “Cầm lấy này, trả tiền đi.”

“...Cuối cùng, Hinata Shouyou sẽ chơi vị trí đập biên bên phải,” Huấn luyện viên Foster nói, tay cầm danh sách thi đấu. Những thành viên mới nhất của đội sẽ bắt đầu tham gia cùng họ từ đầu tuần sau. Ông nhìn sang Atsumu và Bokuto — “Một số người đã đấu với cậu ta trong các giải đấu học sinh rồi. Cậu ta là một tuyển thủ đáng gờm, và đội ta sẽ có yếu tố bất ngờ nhờ đó. Ở các thành viên mới của chúng ta có rất nhiều tiềm năng, và có lẽ họ chính là những gì chúng ta còn thiếu để thống trị giải năm nay.”

Atsumu nhe răng cười. _Lại còn phải nói nữa_. Anh không thể chờ đợi được giây phút ấy.

“Shouyou-kun này,” Atsumu nói vào buổi tập chung đầu tiên của họ với nhau. Họ đã được ghép cặp để tập đồng bộ kỹ thuật với nhau, để mọi người có thể làm quen với việc chơi bóng cùng thành viên mới trước khi họ thi đấu chính thức.

“Gì vậy, Atsumu-san?”

“Sao cậu lại chọn vào đội Jackals? Có cả đống đội đang mở thi tuyển vào mà, cậu có thể vào bất cứ đội nào để đấu lại với Tobio-kun, phải không?”

“À, anh vẫn thắc mắc cái đó hả?” Hinata nói, dừng lại giữa lúc khởi động để ngước nhìn lên anh, giọng có vẻ bối rối. “Anh nói rằng anh sẽ chuyền cho em, và em cần một chuyền hai có thể khiến em bay lên.”

...phải rồi. Anh đã nói câu đấy, đúng không nhỉ, vào lần đầu họ đấu với nhau, tới nửa thập kỉ trước — _“Một ngày, tôi sẽ chuyền cho cậu.”_ Vào lúc đó, tương lai nghe dường như xa xăm vô tận. Anh thậm chí đã chẳng biết điều ấy có thành hiện thực được hay không.

Vậy nhưng, Hinata nói vậy thật thẳng thừng, như thể đó là một sự thật hiển nhiên, như thể cậu vẫn đã biết số phận sẽ trở nên như thế. Sự thành thật ấy nặng nề hơi mọi trách nhiệm anh từng gánh vác. Có thứ gì cuộn lại trong lồng ngực anh, kéo trái tim anh siết chặt.

“Muốn bay hả? Anh sẽ cho cậu được bay.”

**Author's Note:**

> T/N: Note quan trọng từ bài viết về fic của tác giả: "nhật thực" của fic không hoàn toàn là mặt trời bị che khuất (bị ăn), mà đúng hơn là mặt trời che phủ (ăn) tất cả mọi thứ. Tương tự với sự phát triển nhân vật của Hinata đạt tới đỉnh cao và toả sáng ở độ rực rỡ nhất.
> 
> Giữa fic Atsumu có đổi đại từ xưng hô từ "anh-cậu" sang "anh-em" là vì tớ cố tình. Và Atsumu lỡ mồm. Chắc chắn là ổng sẽ lỡ mồm nha còn lâu tớ mới tin điều ngược lại.


End file.
